Eclipse Navy
The Eclipse Navy is the naval arm of the Eclipse Military and is tasked with space warfare operations. The Navy is led by the Director of the Eclipse Navy who also oversees the Council of Grand Admirals, a body of chosen Grand Admirals given command over previous sections of Eclipse Naval Command. History Early history Founded by Anakin Jenkins Fall I and after absorbing what was left of the United States Navy, the Eclipse Navy quickly became one of the largest navies in galactic and human history by 2030, the year the First Eclipse Civil War was brought to an end. The Presidency Council began to invest more of its defense budget into the Navy, allowing Eclipse Advanced Shipyards and various defense contractors to construct more warships. Largest navy By 2049, the Navy fielded more than five thousand starships of various classifications with 30% of that five thousand being warships and 7% being former Republic Navy warships. At this time, many news outlets and media companies considered that the Eclipse Navy had become the largest navy to ever exist in human history. Organization Administration The Eclipse Navy is led by a Naval Director, who also leads the Council of Grand Admirals. The Naval Director is also part of the Eclipse High Council. The members of the Council of Grand Admirals are each given command over sections of the former Naval Command; Home Command holds control and command over the Earth Defense Fleet, which is considered the home fleet. Fleet Command holds command over the various systems fleets within the Navy. Starfighter Command holds command over the Navy's Starfighter Corps. Lastly the Naval Intelligence and Surveillance for Hostiles (often referred as simply Naval Intelligence) is the intelligence branch of the Navy, often clashing with its Army counterpart the Central Reconnaissance for Emergency Evacuation. Ranking The Eclipse Navy uses the ranking structure of both the US, Canadian, and Mexican Armed Forces' structures while also establishing a few new ranks. *'Enlisted' **Spaceman Recruit **Spaceman Apprentice **Spaceman **Petty Officer Third Class **Petty Officer Second Class **Petty Officer First Class **Chief Petty Officer **Senior Chief Petty Officer **Master Chief Petty Officer **Command Master Chief Petty Officer **Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy *'Commission Officers' **Ensign **Lieutenant, Junior Grade **Lieutenant **Lieutenant Commander **Commander **Captain **Junior Rear Admiral **Senior Rear Admiral **Vice Admiral **Admiral **High Admiral **Fleet Admiral **Grand Admiral *'Political' **Director of Eclipse Fleet Security **Director of the Eclipse Navy Fleets Within the Eclipse Navy, various fleets have been established and stationed within a system controlled by the Eclipse Federation, including systems part of the Galactic Council. These fleets are each led by a Fleet Admiral and cooperate with a Defense Army commanded by an Army General, as both are part of a Defense Force. In the years after the Second Galactic War, many former Opposition systems such as Madden, Banton and Valentine systems all have an Eclipse Navy fleet and defense army stationed within them. *Earth Defense Fleet *Sol Defense Fleet *Veloka Defense Fleet *Gonthorn Defense Fleet *Ventogon Defense Fleet *Maxis Defense Fleet *Terriann Defense Fleet *Valentine Defense Fleet *Hoxes Defense Fleet *Banton Defense Fleet *Madden Defense Fleet Category:Eclipse Empire Category:Eclipse Federation Category:Eclipse Military